1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker assembly, and in particular to a speaker box assembly capable of storing electrical lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, in which an assembled perspective view showing a conventional speaker box assembly is demonstrated. The speaker box assembly includes at least two speaker boxes 1a, an electrical line 2a, and an electrical power line 3a. Both ends of the electrical line 2a are connected to the speaker boxes 1a respectively. The electrical power line 3a is connected to one of the speaker boxes 1a for transmitting electrical power to the speaker boxes 1a. 
In the above-mentioned conventional speaker box assembly, however, the length of the electrical line 2a exposed to the outside is unchangeable. Thus, the electrical line 2a exposed to the outside cannot be stored easily, which makes the whole speaker box assembly untidy. Further, the electrical line 2a of a fixed length may restrict the degree of freedom in arranging the speaker boxes 1a, which makes it difficult for a user to arrange the speaker box assembly in a desired space.
In order to overcome the problems of the above-mentioned speaker box assembly, the present inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiences.